


An Ode to Lace

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Aziraphale has more than enough when he admits to liking Nanny Ashtoreth to Crowley one evening.





	An Ode to Lace

**An Ode to Lace**

〃◞♡◟〃

"You, you know what I liked about being the gardener?" Aziraphale asked suddenly as he pulled his wine glass from his lips. Crowley looked up from his glass that he had been filling at the question. He watched Aziraphale stare at him for a second, then give a slow nod as if he was talking to himself internally before taking another long drink of his wine. He drained the cup easily and held it out to Crowley, silently asking for a refill. Crowley shook his head and set his glass down on the coffee table before taking hold of Aziraphale's hand, trying to make it a little steadier, before he began to pour.

"What did you like, Aziraphale?" Crowley asked upon filling the cup and letting Aziraphale take his hand back.

Aziraphale furrowed his brow for a moment, then gave a soft gasp and nod as he remembered what he had wanted to say.

"I liked being able to see you from the garden." He admitted then took a sip of his wine. "I liked catching glimpses of you in the windows of that big house. You're gorgeous long hair all curls and swirls, reminded of when we first met. Oh! And the way you dressed, prim and proper—stunning, dear, stunning. But… but, but… I must say, I loved your lipstick the most. It was such a deep red, like the roses I would care for there, and how it clung to your lips…" Aziraphale trailed off as he felt his face flush. He took a drink of his wine then slumped into the couch with a heavy sigh. "I've seen you through six millennia, but Nanny Ashtoreth was quite fetching. Not as fetching as you are now, no no no, but her orderly ways was lovely."

Aziraphale took another drink as he lost himself in his musing, but when he felt the comfort of Crowley sitting beside him leave he winced. He realized that he had talked far too much and turned to apologize, but instead of finding the demon retreating further into his apartment he found him right beside him. His hair was long and pinned in curls, red lipstick on his lips, his tight yet revealing clothing replaced with a black button down waist coat and long black skirt. Aziraphale felt his eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he saw Nanny Ashtoreth before him, even more so when her leg rose up and her heeled foot rested beside Aziraphale's thigh on the couch.

"Go on Angel, show Nanny Ashtoreth what you love about her so much."

"I-I… I love the pressed and formal outfit, the way it hugs your form just so, enticing yet leaving mystery to what's underneath." Aziraphale reached up to touch the leg and shivered as he ran his fingers over the stocking, slowly moving his hand up. He pushed the skirt up to reveal more of the long toned leg encased in sheer black stockings, and quirked an eyebrow when his fingers felt clasps over the lace trim of the stocking. "The stockings are quite lovely. You're legs look marvels in them." Aziraphale commented then ran his hands down the leg, caressing it slowly. Crowley kept his face neutral, but Aziraphale could see the way Crowley's eyebrow twitched. He smiled softly as he moved his hands to pick up the leg and moved to lay his cheek against it and plant a kiss on the ankle. He proceeded to place kiss after kiss up Crowley's leg, only stopping when the skirt got in his way at the thigh. He pushed it up more and ran his tongue over the red lace that made the trim of the stocking. He placed another series of kisses afterward, muttering to himself all the while.

"What was that, Angel?" Crowley voiced, a little shaky from the attention he was getting.

Aziraphale pulled back to see a blush on Crowley's face and how one of his hands is holding tightly to the skirt. "I said, if I had known you were wearing such sensual underwear all that time I might have acted on my feelings sooner."

"Sure you would," Crowley huffed, trying to not show how affected he was by his love's words.

"I would. There's plenty of moments when I wanted to hug you, kiss you until you couldn't stand. Like recently, when we went to the museum to see the new addition to the space exhibit and how you lit up there. I wanted nothing more than to push you down and ravish you right there in front of everyone."

" _Jesus_ , Aziraphale."

"You doubted me," he replied with a shrug.

"Shut up!" Crowley bit, face redder than his crimson locks.

"Besides, I know you've felt the same. I've caught the way you look at me over your sunglasses, like you're ready to eat me up at any given moment."

Crowley let out a low growl and Aziraphale smiled at him and rubbed his leg that was still in his hold.

"You insufferable drunk," Crowley hissed as Aziraphale touched him.

"I love you too, my dear." Aziraphale smiled, then leaned down to kiss the leg once more.

He moved his hands up to touch the lace trim of the stocking, going beneath the skirt, and reached further up. His deft fingers soon touched the red and black of lace panties, rubbing the fabric affectionately. Crowley bit his bottom lip as he felt the gentle caress at the edges of his underwear followed by tender lips getting dangerously close. He looked down to see Aziraphale's head had completely disappeared under his skirt and moaned softly as a kiss was placed on his sex.

"I see you've changed completely for this, my dear. Exquisite." Crowley had his breath hitch as Aziraphale undone the clasps, and hooked his fingers under his underwear and pulled. "Exquisite," he repeated as he placed kisses on Crowley's sex before giving a tentative lick along the slit.

" _Aziraphale_."

Aziraphale smiled at hearing his name and moved in. He pulled on Crowley's hips and angled his head for the perfect position of eating out his demon. Crowley felt like he might collapse as Aziraphale's tongue parted his lips and grazed his clit before sliding back down.

" _Shit_!" Crowley hissed and pushed his hips forward, trying to chase the tongue.

Aziraphale didn't respond, but he did tighten his hold on Crowley's hips. He slid his tongue back up and flicked it against Crowley's clit, before latching his lips onto it. Crowley moaned loudly and hunched over Aziraphale—grabbing onto the back of the couch for stability.

"You're delicious," Aziraphale commented as he pulled away for a second before diving back in.

He ran his tongue down to Crowley's entrance and pushed his tongue in as far as he could before sliding it back out. Crowley groaned above him and he took that as a sign to continue. He thrust his tongue in and out, making Crowley's thighs quiver from the action, but he didn't stop. His mouth was flush against Crowley's vagina and he lavished him with his tongue. His hands held one of Crowley's long legs while the other still held his hip, his fingers caressing the flesh there.

"Aziraphale— _fuck_!" Crowley felt his need consuming him and Aziraphale was more than willing to take care of it. "More, Angel!"

Aziraphale pulled back his tongue and in its place he inserted his middle finger. The hand that had been on Crowley's hips idly now being put to use and Crowley groaned from pleasure.

"Like this, my dear?" Aziraphale asked as he thrust his finger quickly.

"Yes! Yes, but—but your mouth—I want it!"

"Very well."

Aziraphale leaned his head back up, his tongue flicking at Crowley's clit without mercy. The wail that came from Crowley right then sent a hot spike of arousal through Aziraphale and he could just picture the look on Crowley's face—mouth open in breathless pants, cheeks flushed, and his sulfur eyes showing nothing but desire and love for him. He wished he could see it, but he truly did like being under the skirt, made him feel naughty.

"I'm close!"

Aziraphale hummed as he heard this, making Crowley curse and hold onto the couch tighter. He then added his ring finger, stretching Crowley more and crooking both fingers to graze that certain spot. His mouth never left Crowley's clit, his lips sucking on it like it was the sweetest candy.

"A-Azira—AAPHAALLLE!"

Crowley came with a shout of the angel's name and a sharp arch in his back. His whole body spasmed as he came by the angel's hands and mouth and Aziraphale loved every second of it. He groaned in his throat as he felt his fingers being sucked in and squeezed rhythmically as Crowley came, hot clear liquid pouring out of him.

"Fuck." Crowley breathed as his orgasm washed over him.

Aziraphale chose then to move out from under Crowley's skirt and looked up to see the mess he made of him. The second Crowley saw his adoring blue eyes he launched at him and kissed him without abandon, not caring that he could taste himself or that he was smearing lipstick everywhere.

"Was I alright?" Aziraphale asked once Crowley got his fill.

"You cheeky little—" Crowley didn't finish his sentence as he moved in for more kisses. Aziraphale giggled between those needy lips.

* * *

*****So I woke up at 10:13am and looked at my tumblr to see my friend had sent me some good omens stuff all morning. One post was about the script book's description of Crowley showing up as the sexy domineering Nanny, and she told me i needed to write Crowley in drag. And my half awake ass was like, so... sexy lady Crowley and I wrote this. Turned out pretty fuckin good. A lil short, but still hot u.u Hope yall like it!**


End file.
